New Friends Meet Old Enemies
by Kireina Koe
Summary: Sequel to Naraku's Bride! Naraku is defeated...or is he? Kireina Koe reveals a few secrets about herself and her past, even some about InuYasha's father? T for InuYasha's foul mouth...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm back! 73 reveiws! Wow! Thanks everyone... deathchandeilir (i know i speel ur name wrong... sorry) i have a feeling you love the story lol! I almost had a geart attack when i read my email!

Morgan le Fae: And I'm here to help K.K. prepare for her grand... posting!

InuYasha: Just let them read the storyy already!

Kireina Koe: Ok ok... be fore we go, Morgan le Fae and I are going to be co-writting a story called...

Both: "INUYASHA AND THE iPOD!"

Morgan le Fae: So enjoy...

* * *

Last Time…..

Kana was somewhere in the middle of the forest.

"My Master has fallen! Bring him back to lead his army! Two have strsyed, but I remain." she said in a dainty voice. The earth under her shook. Dust whirled around her to form a body. A cold, masculine voice called out...

"It's good to be back."

* * *

Someone was following Kagome. She knew it. Suddenly, Kagura in ghost form jumped out. She used her nails to slash Kagome's throat. Kagome fell to the ground instantly. She was already gasping for breath, when InuYasha ran next to her.

"Inu…Yasha… help!" she choked.

"Shh. I want to spare you the pain. Let go, so I may love Kikyo without you interference." InuYasha smiled.

An arrow flew into Kagome's chest, making her cry out in pain.

"Sorry love, she was taking too long to die." Kikyo walked out from behind some bushes. "Hurry up already!" She shot another arrow at Kagome. Kagome screamed. Before Kagome blacked out Kikyo kneeled next to her and whispered:

"I'm coming for you."

* * *

Kagome shot straight up, gasping for air. Her hands flew up to her neck and chest, only to feel bandages and no arrows.

"Kagome?" a feminine voice asked. Kagome found a bow and arrow and aimed it in the direction the voice came from.

"Woah! It's me, Kireina Koe. Don't move too much!" Kagome let go of the equipped bow. She realized that she was in Kaede's hut.

"What happened?" she muttered while lying back down.

"Well, let's see. Ahh, yes! Kagura almost killed you, and I've been doing major magic to save you. So, yeah…our welcome!" she replied sarcastically.

"Thanks… how long-"

"Two days, and I know someone who has been worried about. In fact now that's he's heard your voice, 3,2,1…"

"Kagome!" InuYasha rushed in.

"I was right." Kireina Koe sighed. "Rin, wake up!" the two girls walked out of the hut.

"So… how are you feeling?" InuYasha asked as he sat down next to her.

"Like I got my neck cut open." Kagome smiled. InuYasha tried to smile too. "What's wrong?" Kagome gripped InuYasha's hand.

"Nothing, just… I can't help feeling like this is my fault."

"Don't. Easy as that." Kagome chuckled again.

"How the hell can you do that?" InuYasha barked.

"Do what?" the miko asked innocently.

"Joke around like that. You were unconscious for two days! Everyone thought you were gonna die! If Kireina Koe wasn't doing her magic thingies you probably would've."

"InuYasha, if it makes you feel any better, next time I wake up after dying, I'll yell at you." InuYasha couldn't help but laugh.  
"Okay deal." He chuckled, "By the way, I don't know if this is important or not, but, Kireina Koe was reading your dreams while you were sleeping."

"Well, maybe she can help me make sense of them." She thought out loud.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing." She lied. "So, what else did I miss?"

"We killed Naraku. Well, when you shot Akago, it weakened Naraku. Allowing me to kill him, but that little brat Kana ran off and she took their jewel shards." InuYasha sighed.

"Oh. Well, we should go looking for her!" Kagome started to stand up.

"Nu-uh! You are staying right here!" InuYasha gently pushed her back down.

"InuYasha!" she gave him the puppy dog eyes, "If I don't get moving now, I'll go crazy!"

"Feh!" he grumbled. Kagome stood up and almost immediately fell into InuYasha's lap. The two blushed a shade of red that put his fire rat robe to shame. Kagome stumbled to her feet.

"My damn legs fell asleep." She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Looks like I'm rubbing off on you." The hanyou smirked.

"Just shut up." She smiled.

"You idiotic bastard!" Kireina Koe's voice rang. Two thuds were heard.

"Aw hell. Sesshomaru's here." InuYasha didn't sound too eager to see his half-brother.

"Sounds like he met Kireina Koe. Let's go make sure they don't kill each other." Kagome headed towards the door with InuYasha following.

* * *

Author's Note: I got to do soe hoework so later!

Morgan le Fae: She'll update this weekend!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Kireina Koe: Don't shoot me! I apoligize for not updating for like two weeks. I've been working on the Swan princess fan fic and InuYasha vs the iPod! So... BLAME MORGAN le FAE!

Morgan le Fae: Hey!

InuYasha: (muttering to himself) Koga...no... Naraku? Ewww!

Kireina Koe: What the hell are you saying?

Morgan le Fae: (Whispers) Ten bucks it's your mate.

InuYasha: Your damn clues are no help! Tell me who!

Morgan le Fae: I know! *InuYasha growls*

Kagome: I know too!

Kireina Koe: Can we just tell them the story! I think they want to kill me!

* * *

Disclaimer: Morgan le Fae owns InuYasha...ALRIGHT SHE GOT A PLUSH VERSION FOR CHRISTMAS! I own Kireina Koe...and part of Morgan le Fae! lol!

* * *

"Do he and his mate look after you?" Kireina Koe asked as Rin practiced trying to revive a dead flower.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Nope, he doesn't have a mate. Just Jaken, is servant!" Rin replied.

"Rin!" said imp like thing called out, "There you are!"

"Hi! This is Kireina Koe, I was with her for the past few days." Behind the Jaken came a full dog demon. Kireina Koe didn't need to look at him to know that. When she looked at him she suppressed a small gasp. He was a tall and muscular youkai. He was just plain hot.

"We're leaving now. Come Rin." Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk away.

"Woah! Hold it. Rin can't leave yet! She almost died." Kireina Koe was slowly getting pissed now.

"Whose fault is that?" Sesshomaru returned coldly still walking away.

"You idiotic bastard." The wolf demon scoffed. She picked up a dagger and throwing it at a tree, just missing his head. _Thud._

Sesshomaru just turned around, and within a fraction of a second he had her pinnedd against a tree. Claws at her throat. Fear could not be detected on her at all. She smirked smugly. Kagome came out of the hut followed by InuYasha.

"Let go!" she growled in an inhuman voice. Sesshomaru just cocked his head to the side as if to say _'Make me!'_ "Oh, well, I guess I'm done for." Her sarcastic tone ringing. Her eyes were red and black within seconds.

"Hatsubai!"(a/n 'Release') she growled again. Sesshomaru's hand jerked away from her.

"What did you do, you lowly excuse of a demon?" the inu-youkai asked.

"Just something I'm good at." The wolf stated innocently, while rubbing her neck where the purple bruises were forming. "By the way, I'm leaving with you. It was too easy for me to steal Rin away from Jaken." She looked around, "Questions? Comments? No? Good, than it's settled, we leave in five days." She turned and walked away.

"Now wait, just a second! No one speaks to Lor-" Jaken began only to be kicked in the head by Kireina Koe. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you going to let her come with us?"

"Shut up Jaken." Sesshomaru demanded.

*Back to InuYasha and Kagome*

InuYasha's mouth was wide open. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Kagome, on the other hand, had a smirk on her face.

"I didn't know Kireina Koe was suicidal." InuYasha tried to joke while they walked back inside the hut.

"Those two would be perfect for each other." Kagome stated, completely ignoring the hanyou.

"Are you insane? There are three things wrong with what you just said. One, Sesshomaru doesn't have a heart! Two, up until about an hour ago, I'm pretty sure Kireina Koe didn't either! And three, they just tried to kill each other! Think Kagome, think!" InuYasha screamed.

"Be quiet!" Kagome clamped a hand over his mouth, "You just don't get it. Us girls have a sixth sense for these things." She giggled, and then removed her hand.

"Oh really?" he mocked her.

"Yes really. Wanna bet? You win I bring you ramen, and admit I was wrong. I win…" her smile turned evil.

InuYasha looked at her in horror, "What?"

"You'll see. Do we have a deal?" she held out her hand. InuYasha stared at it before reluctantly taking it.

"Deal?" he wasn't so confident.

"Good." She laughed.

* * *

Author's Note:

Kireina Koe: Blame my mom if I don't update for a while... She got me hooked on this TV show called Glee!

Morgan le Fae: Ewww!

Kireina Koe: Oh yea?

*1 hour later...*

Morgan le Fae: OMG! What happens next?

Kireina Koe: And blame me if Morgan doesn't either! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:… Don't kill me! Please don't it wouldn't be very nice of you! I am sooooooooo sorry about not updating! I was in the school play (Pirates of Penzance Jr, I played Edith!), and we had rehearsals after school until 5:30pm, then homework, and dance class! Again, sorry. So here is 0ne out of three of my apologies!

* * *

"I'll be back in a few hours; I'm off to find some herbs." Kireina Koe said as she grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Why are you bringing those?" Shippo pointed to the weapon.

"You never know when you'll meet a demon." The brunette shrugged.

"That's true." Kagome piped in, before smirking at InuYasha, "Hey, how about Sesshomaru goes with you?"

"Over my dead bod-"

"I'll have to get used to her stench anyways, if she'll be tagging along with me." Said demon interrupted, ignoring Kireina Koe's growls and death glares toward Kagome's way. When the pair was out of sight Kagome stuck her tongue out at InuYasha.

~~~~~~~30 Minutes Later~~~~~~~

"You're not insulting me; you've been quiet in fact." Sesshomaru emotionlessly stated.

"I don't want to talk to you. Why the hell did you have to come anyway?" she seethed.

"Your scent is…strange. Not like any wolf I've ever encountered. You have a faint smell of a human. Explain yourself."

"I was born human, does that answer your question?" she spat.

"No, keep talking."

"Fine, but it's a long story."

"Fine by me!"

* * *

Author's note: Hi! I'm working on the next chapter. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Never, ever, let your mom talk you into going to your Grandmother's house during a snow storm! She'll say 'Only for a few hours'...'I'll take you to the mall on the way back'... What do you get? A night on a couch with a murderous cat... and five extra pounds of Grandma's homecooking!

InuYasha: She makes awesome brownies! (clutches stomach)

Miroku: And that homade whipped cream? Amazing!

Kireina Koe: Shut up!... Sadly, school starts again on Monday, so I'll only update on the weekend!

Kagome: So enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"I was a 17 year old human," she rolled her eyes at the word," about to get married. Naraku came before the ceremony started, and killed them. Being a cowardly human, I ran, but he caught up with me. He tortured me for weeks… or months, come to think of it, it could have been years. He used many different methods, physical and psychological. When I started to enjoy the pain, he turned me into a demon. Blood thirsty. Ready for the kill. On the brink of insanity."

"What about the singing power?" his voice was mostly indifferent, with only a hint of interest.

"I was born with it. I was supposed to become a priestess when my aunt died. One of our powers."

"Piercing wind!" a voice cried from a distance. A gust of air shoved them back into a tree. The noise left their ears ringing. A blue dragon flew down and started attacking Sesshomaru.

A demon with wolf ears, claws, fangs, and a dragon tail materialized in front of them, she also had brown hair and almost black eyes, she looked a little older than Kireina Koe, in her early to mid-20's. Kireina Koe chuckled and stood up.

"So, we meet again?" her eyes turned black and red, preparing for a fight.

"Kireina Koe, I thought I smelled you." The other girl took out a fan. They two girls began circling each other. Kireina Koe took out a dagger. Kireina Koe was the first to strike. The other demon just keeping dodging every attack. After she got bored, she pinned Kireina Koe to the ground and pressed her fan at the wolf demon's throat.

"Your techniqe has gotten worse I can see." The other girl chuckled darkly.

"Just shut up and finish it. I know you want to, Morgan le Fae!" Kireina Koe retorted.

"Alright then." An evil glint filled Morgan's eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: Kireina Koe: Sorry for filling up most of the chapter with my past! But...AWESOME CLIFFHANGER!

Sango: Why is she trying to kill you?

Morgan le Fae: So, you finally brought me into the story!

Kireina Koe: Yep, I did!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey! I am going to apologize right now, because Sesshomaru is a little OOC (out of character). I have tried to keep him as emotionless as possible, but it's it patheticly hard! So sorry and please don't nag me about it! Lol! Also, my dad's computer is broken, so he's been on mine all the time, so I haven't been able to type that often! So I'm soory about the _**REALLY, REALLY**_ long wait!

InuYasha: I'm back from my 'vacation'!

Me: Shut up, InuYasha!

InuYasha: (smirks) Never! Just let them read the chapter already!

Me: (rolls eyes) Fine! (Faces audience) Enjoy!

* * *

"I win!" She exclaimed, jumping off of Kireina Koe.

"Damn it! Again? How do you always win?" Kireina Koe brushed off her kimono.

"I'm, what, five hundred years older than you!" she chuckled, taking the younger demon into her arms.

"How the hell have you been?" Kireina hugged her back.

"Not bad, picked up a job, you?"

"Not horrible." Kireina Koe shrugged, "I see Draco's doing well." She laughed. (Draco was still attacking Sesshomaru remember.)

"Draco, stop!" the girl demanded.

"No, Draco, kill!" Kireina chuckled. Draco ignored the demon priestess, and backed away from dog demon.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru stood up.

"This is the legendary Morgan le Fae, she and I did some damage a few hundred years back."

"More than that, we are close friends, and we've killed over 97 peasants, and 19 emperors." Morgan reminisced.

"Good times, good times." Kireina Koe sighed happily.

"I am bleeding to death. That damn dragon almost killed me!" Sesshomaru groaned.

"Morgan, go find me some taijluinai for me." Kireina Koe kneeled next to Sesshomaru.

"What a baby." She huffed, only to receive Kireina's death stare, "Fine, I'm going. Draco!" the dragon shrunk, and sat on the shoulder as she strolled away. When Morgan turned to walk away, Sesshomaru noticed that she had a dragon's tail instead of a wolf's.

"Hold still." Kireina laid her hands over his chest, where most of the damage was done. A red glow came from her hands, then his cuts and bruises were gone.

"Interesting, if you could do that, then why-"

"Rin needs those leaves." She cut him off.

"New question. How do you know her, if you've been working for Naraku?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Well, 'Naraku' is the name of the many demons that possessed the body of Onigumo. Sadly, the body decays after one hundred years, so he has to find a new body that will willingly host him. He had to find a new body, and decided that we were dead weight. Holding him back, so he dumped us. Kagura and I left together for a few years, but we ended up going separate ways.

That's when I met Morgan. She and I were both going to kill an emperor. We teamed up and caused mass destruction. " She smiled, flashbacks of the blood, pain, and screams of agony returned, "They would call us 'The Terrible Twins' back then. Sadly, it had to end when Naraku called me back."

"How did he do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Same as Kagura, he owns me 'til he dies. I mean, he did own me. We killed him with Rin's help. She drained almost half her life force though." Kireina sighed, as if exhausted.

"I should thank you for watching after Rin." He thought out loud. Kireina paused, waiting for him to continue, but when she saw he wouldn't she said:

"I just love being around her." The female demon shrugged.

"I'm back!" Morgan sang, very loudly, when she walked back with a bundle of leaves.

"Alright, let's head back to the village!" Morgan's face lit up in excitement, "That we will not be destroying!" Kireina scolded.

"Dammit!" Morgan sighed.

* * *

Author's Note: Please don't yell! I know I messed up Naraku's story! Soo sorry! And again, I am NOT discontinuing this story, but I will not have a lot of time on my compter. So I might not updated for a month or two! I hope no one will be too mad at me! I promise, I'll type every chance I get!

Love Kireina Koe


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** (cue theme song) Excuse time, excuse time, I have an excuse! Hey everyone! Before you start throwing sharp and pointy objects at me, I have a list of real excuses as to why I haven't updated in months.

1) I took part in a National Writing competition that I won 4th place.

2) I just don't like typing.

3) The end of the school year, which means….finals and last minute grade grubbing.

4) I hated the way the story was going, so I had to rewrite the entire ending.

5) I REALLY, REALLY, **REALLY** hate typing.

That concludes this week's excuse corner.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

_Last Time, in case you need a reminder._

"_I'm back!" Morgan sang, very loudly, when she walked back with a bundle of leaves._

"_Alright, let's head back to the village!" Morgan's face lit up in excitement, "That we will not be destroying!" Kireina scolded. _

"_Dammit!" Morgan sighed._

"Inuyasha! Give me the jewel shards!_" _Kagome demanded.

"I don't have them wench!" the hanyou insisted.

"Well, I don't have them, so you must." She concluded.

"Hey genius, I don't!"

"Oh well…" the miko sighed, "Sit."

"What the hell wench! I don't' have the shards!"

After five more minutes of this interrogation, Kireina Koe and Morgan le Fae came out of the forrest.

"Oh no. Umm Inuyasha. I'm really sorry about S-I-T-ing you. I just realized that you are innocent. How about some ramen?" she smiled.

"Where are the jewel shards, Kagome?" he asked, ignoring the ramen (which took all his strength).

"With Naraku." She whimpered.

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAT!**_" Inuyasha screamed so loud that every bird within a 3-mile radius flew away.

"Are these jewel shards part of the Shikon jewel?" Morgan le Fae interrupted before Inuyasha could fully explode at Kagome.

"Who are you?" Shippo asked looking up the odd mixed demon. She had wolf ears, but a dragon tail, and a miniature dragon was perched on her shoulder.

"I am the great Morgan le F-"

"Fae! I knew Kireina Koe sound familiar! You two are the Terrible Twins!" Kagome clapped her hands in glee.

"How do you know me, you strangely dressed miko?" said demon asked.

"My grandpa used to tell me and my younger brother stories about you two all the time." She explained, "Will you two sign this?" she pulled out her autograph book.

While the confused demons were signing the piece of paper, Kagome explained, "Morgan le Fae was born a dragon demon, but she was cursed by the god of the moon, who feel in love with her, by placing part of his soul in her. Which somehow made her a half wolf, half dragon demon."

"You are correct." Morgan le Fae said, and shot a glance to Kireina Koe, who changed subjects.

"So, are we well known? Feared? " the wolf demon smiled.

"In 500 years. Kagome passes through time by the 'Bone Eaters Well'." Miroku explained.

"Are we ruling the world? Do humans fear us?" Morgan le Fae asked.

"No. Humans rule the world, and demons are in hiding." Kagome hesitated.

The 'Terrible Twins' ear's drooped. Hiding within their brown hair.

"Let's get back to the jewel shards!" Inuyasha exclaimed before turning to Morgan le Fae, "What do you know about the jewel shards?"

"My new boss has the entire jewel. That's what they'll pay me with when they die."

"What was your job?" Kagome asked.

"To kill Kagome." Morgan le Fae shrugged. Inuyasha tensed. "Relax, I'm not gonna do it now."

"Who's your employer?" Sesshomaru asked, finally joining the conversation.

"A girl named Kana, and surprisingly, a priestess named Kikyo. Kikyo's the one who gave me this assignment. " she calmly stated.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha whispered. _'She was serious. She really will kill Kagome.' _"But why would she would with Kana?"

"I really don't have a clue." Morgan le Fae shrugged, "Kana has been walking around saying the same thing over and over again, 'Two have strayed. My lord, call them back. One from death, one from freedom.'"

"Oh no!" Kireina Koe gasped. "She's gonna bring Naraku back! She'll probably bring Kagura back as well."

* * *

After explaining the ritual to the gang, she added one thing. "There is a jewel. The Jewel of Lost Lives. It's said to be able to bring humans and demons back from the dead. If it's destroyed, it will just keep coming back. You have to be sure to take the broken pieces with you, or the jewel will fix itself."

"So, Kana and Kikyo are using the Jewel of Lost Lives to bring back Naraku . That still doesn't explain why Kikyo would agree to work with Naraku." Miroku asked no one in particular.

"She wants me dead." Kagome quietly whispered before running into the Forrest of Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called before running after her.

Flashes of the dreams she had while she was unconscious mixed with the reality of Kagura slitting her throat. It was all coming true. Kagome was terrified. Her knees buckled under her, and she fell to the ground and sobbed into her hands.

Inuyasha saw his miko on the ground, crying. He slowly walked over towards her, and sat beside her. "What's wrong." He quietly asked her.

"You're going to think that I'm pathetic, but I just remembered a dream I had while I was unconscious. " she managed in between sobs. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her.

"What happened?" Inuyasha whispered as he tried to comfort the girl.

"Kagura's ghost came and slashed my throat again, then yo-" her sentence broke off into a sob.

"I what?" he was growing impatient.

"… you told me to shut up and die so you could be with Kikyo, without my interference." Kagome took a deep, calming breath. She continued, looking down, "Kikyo shot me in the chest, twice then told me that she's coming for me. I think she wants me dead."

"I don't love Kikyo. I know you were there the night Naraku kidnapped you. I caught your scent afterwards. This is what happened."

* * *

_*Flash Back*_

"…_Oh, InuYasha! I am so glad you decided to come to Hell with me!" Kikyo sighed while she was in InuYasha's arms._

'_This feels wrong.' InuYasha thought, 'maybe if I kiss her my love for her will resurface.' After he kissed her all he saw was Kagome in his mind. "Kagome." he whispered._

"_What?" Kikyo asked. Pulling away from InuYasha's embrace._

"_I'm sorry, Kikyo. I felt like I needed to protect you well, you don't need me to protect you. Your dead. I'm not going to hell with you. I promised Kagome I'd protect her now. I'm sorry." InuYasha turned away._

"_You'll pay for this InuYasha! This isn't over!" Kikyo yelled after him._

_*End Flash Back*_

* * *

"So you didn't kiss her because you wanted to go to hell with her?" Kagome asked.

"No. I lo-" Inuyasha started.

"You pervert!" Sango's voice rang loud and clear.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha groaned.

"Come on. Let's go before they kill each other." Kagome chuckled and stood up. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand as she started to walk back.

"Ok." Inuyasha grumbled.

* * *

(A/N: I was going to end this chapter here, but I'm really sorry about not updating so…)

* * *

"I hope that Kagome is ok." Sango said as she paced back and forth.

"I'm sure she is fine, my dear Sango." *rub rub* Miroku smirked.

"Pervert!" Sango scream and smacked him so hard that he fell back onto the ground.

"Sango, you know this hand has a mind of its own." Miroku pleaded against the murder in her eyes.

By the time Inuyasha and Kagome came back to the rest of the group, Miroku was unconscious, and Sango was petting Kirara.

"When will that lecherous monk learn?" Inuyasha groaned.

After a few minutes, they got back to thinking.

"Well, I know tha- Oh God!" Kireina Koe fell to the ground, convulsing. Morgan le Fae picked Kireina Koe by the throat and slammed her body against a tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sango asked running over.

"She's having a vision. If she doesn't have something to carve it into, she claws it into her arm. That's why I'm pushing her into a tree."

Kagome stepped closer, and she saw the scars on the demon priestess' arm. She could make out a few words, but there were so many other cravings over them. She winced, thinking about the pain Kireina Koe would've felt if she was human.

Kireina Koe stopped slashing and started laughing. It sent a chill down almost everyone's spine. It was cold and lifeless. She rolled back her head and pointed at Kagome.

"_Rejection is hurt,_

_Rejection is pain. _

_And you will have a scar that will forever remain._

_No one to help you,_

_No magic can go the distance._

_What'll happen when you're brought down by a vile existence?_" Kireina Koe fell into Morgan le Fae's arms.

"Wow." Shippo sighed.

"Is she okay?" Miroku inquired, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. She'll come to soon enough."

"A vile existence?" Kagome pondered.

"It has to be Naraku." Sango pointed out.

Inuyasha tensed a again. The thought of Kagome, bleeding at the feet of Naraku. Her face pale, and lifeless. It made him shudder. "Naraku will kiil Kagome."

Kireina Koe awoke, and Morgan le Fae helped the woman to her feet. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Uh-oh! What'll happen next? Will Kagome die? Will Inuyasha confess his true feelings? Tune in next week to: Old Friends Have a Way of Meeting Old Enemies! See ya then! Also, my cousin, Shi no Kyofu, is hanging out with me, so I won't update for a little over a week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Hello! I'm back, again! I have an announcement after this chapter, so read the ending author;s note!

* * *

_**DICLAIMER: **_ME NO OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

After the group explained to Kireina Koe what she said in her "vision state", as Kagome called it, Kireina Koe started to finish her original train of thought.

"Well, there is something I can tell. Naraku is back. In ghost from, but he still has some of his power. Not much, but don't underestimate him. In any form. Visions are never wrong. If it meant that Naraku will kill Kagome, he will, somehow."

"Well, this vision is wrong. Naraku's not touching her." Inuyasha growled loudly.

"Even if he did, couldn't you just bring her back, like last time?" Sango asked.

"No. The only reason I could bring her back is because it was my spell that took her life. Wait, did I say 'kill' or anything like that in the prophecy?"

"No, you said, 'when you're brought down by a vile existence'." Miroku answered.

"So we don't even know if Naraku is the person I was talking about. Kikyo was brought back from the dead. Also, Kagome night not be killed. Maybe maimed, or tortured, or maybe even turned into a demon like Kireina Koe." Morgan le Fae.

"How were you turned into a demon?" Shippo asked.

"Naraku kidnapped a priestess from a nearby village. He had a wolf captured. He had the poor woman exchange part of its soul with my own. Afterwards, I was forced to drink the blood of the wolf mixed with my own. Junsuina died, and I was awakened. I remember when I was awakened. All my senses were heightened. I remember Naraku telling that this was only the beginning of his 'gift' to me. That day, the torturing began." She smiled, as if it were a fond memory.

"Ok, do you have any idea where the Jewel of Lost Lives is?" Kagome asked, trying to change subjects before the brunette got into details about the torture.

"There was an old riddle that the people of my village talk of." Morgan le Fae said, closing her eyes before taking a breath.

"_Those who wish to rasie the dead,_

_Watch your heart, it could cause you dread._

_Search where the pure river flows,_

_Where the wind lightly blows._

_Many have tried,_

_Many have died._

_Take a breath,_

_It could mean your death._"

"What the hell is with you two and your damned riddles?" Jaken shrieked. Believe it or not, the little toad was interested in this Jewel of Lost Lives.

"If we knew, we'd be younger!" Morgan le Fae sighed. Kagome almost laughed. They physically couldn't be any older than 22 or 23. She began to wonder how old they really were.

"Well, the Heiwa is supposed be a river of purified water, and the the weather is always peaceful." Sango suggested. "I've always heard that there was a cave deep under the water. So far that no human can hold its breath long enough and no demon can swim in it, because it's purified water."

"I'll do it." Kireina Koe said.

"But, the purified-" Kagome began.

"I'll be fine. I'm a fast swimmer." The demon smirked. Whenever someone tried to object, she sent a glare their way.

* * *

_*Later That Night…*_

"We'll be there by tomorrow morning." Inuyasha said.

"I'll be right back." Kireina Koe went for a walk.

"Do you want me to come?" Morgan le Fae asked.

"No." the demon priestess coldly snapped. The Inu-gang was taken aback by this. Kireina Koe hadn't been cold since she left Naraku.

Kireina Koe began to run as fast as she could until she knew she was out of even Sesshomaru's hearing range. A chill ran up her spine. The wind began to blow, and she felt _**it.**_

"Do you know where it is?" Naraku asked from behind her.

"Yes," she answered, "My lord."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Uh-Oh! What's happening now? Another cliff hanger! Buuuuuuuut, I have great news! Did you know that my first aniversary of writting fan fiction is coming up? July 28! Well, I'm gonna have a contest. This October, me and three of my friends are cosplaying for a convention. Sadly, HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO GO AS! First one to give us a suggestion all four of us like, will win!

HINT: Our group has 3 girls and 1 guy!

I will private message you that you won, then you give me at least three ideas for stories you want me to write and dedicate to you! I will chose one, and write it, Multi-chapter or oneshot.

* * *

I have some rules!

1) NO LEMONS! Maybe a minor lime. My younger cousins and grandparents and family members read my stories! I don't need them reading anything like THAT!

2) NO STORIES BASED ON THE FOLLOWING COUPLES:

Sess/Kag

Inu/Kik

Mir/Kag

Inu/San

NO INCEST PAIRINGS! You people are sick.

Kid/Maka

Black*Star/ Maka

Pete/ Claudia

Pete/ Leena

New Guy/ Claudia

Artie/Claudia

Spike/Willow

Spike/Dawn

Giles/ Anyone! I may create a OC if you really want one.

Xander/ Buffy

Willow/Buffy

Willow/Dawn

Xander/Cordelia

Xander/Oz

Elliot/Parker

Nate/Parker

Any In Plain Sight Romances

If I left any pairings that I don't like, I can reject them.

3) Has to be based on one of the following animes/ TV Shows:

Soul Eater

Inuyasha

Fruits Basket

Vampire Knight

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Warehouse 13

Ouran High Host Club

Leverage

In Plain Sight

Bones

If you think I'd be interested, you can suggest another anime or show. It will take longer though!

So, get to thinking!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Ok, so first off, thanks to everyone who sent me ideas, but the winner is... my friend... Cat! Her answer was the Vampire Knight Night Class! Thank you Cat, and I can't wait to start writing the fanfic you want! I also apologize for not being on for a while. Damn testing, and school!

* * *

_*Last Time...*_

Kireina Koe began to run as fast as she could until she knew she was out of even Sesshomaru's hearing range. A chill ran up her spine. The wind began to blow, and she felt it.

"Do you know where it is?" Naraku asked from behind her.

"Yes," she answered, "My lord."

_*Present Time*_

When the sun rose, Kireina Koe snuck back into the campsite, not knowing that two sets of eyes were discretly watching her.

The wolf priestess laid down by the fire and started to breath evenly until she was asleep. The two sets of eyes kept watching her from the base of their tree.

About an hour later, Kagome's watch rang loudly, signaling that it was time to pack up and get moving again.

Kagome and Sango groaned loudly, not wanting to wake up yet, but they knew that if they didn't Inuyasha would start going on and on about how they are lazy humans that blah blah blah.

Kagome's dream featured said hanyou, telling her that he loved her! That he heard her when she proclaimed her love to him with her dying breath, and that he felt the same way. It ended with kiss filled with passion. Kagome knew it wasn't going to happen. Inuyasha hadn't even brought up what she said.

'If I'm lucky he thinks I meant it like friend.' She sighed sadly.

Everyone silently got ready. As Kagome was rolling up her sleeping bag, Morgan le Fae was poking Kireina Koe's side.

"Wake up! Wake up you pathetic excuse for a demon!" She ended up slapping the wolf.

"Sometimes it's hard to tell that those two are best friends." Kagome whispered to Sango.

"I heard that." Kireina groaned as she rose from her place by the fire. The demon replied to Morgan's slap by punching her in the nose.

"Dammit! You broke my nose you bitch!" The other cussed.

"Well, you should know better than to be the moron that wakes me up!"

"Can you two just shut up and let's get on the road!" our favorite hanyou interrupted.

"Now Inuyasha, don't let you temper anger these beautiful ladies..." Miroku sweatdropped.

"Whatever, let's just get today over with." the wolf growled.

Everyone took her bitterness as not looking forward to today's task. It's suicidal for a demon to even touch something purified, let alone swimming in it. Only one detected the guilt that crossed her face.

After a few hours, the group was walking towards the river, minus Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin, who left an hour earlier for "This Sesshomaru didn't want to be seen with a disgrace such as the hanyou".

The girls were leading in front, and the boys were in back. Surprisingly, Shippo wanted to walk by himself. By Inuyasha and Miroku (which limited the monk's topics to child appropriate things only).

"Hey Kireina?" Kagome asked. The demon hummed in response. "Inuyasha told me that you were going through my dreams."

"Don't get mad. I was just so bored an-"

"No! I was just wondering if you could help me make sense of it." The miko interrupted.

"You mean Kagura's ghost coming back and Inuyasha dumping you for that dead bitch?"

"I guess. If you wanna put it that way." the raven-haired teen muttered.

"Well, you probably had a vision about Kagura being brought back, and your feelings and insecurities about Inu-Baka got mixed up in it."

Kagome tried not to smile when Kireina used her nickname for Inuyasha, "But, Kikyo said: 'I'm coming for you.' What would that mean?"

"She knows how the baka feels for you." she murmured.

"What do you mean?" Kagome pondered.

"You truly are oblivious, aren't you?" the wolf raised her eyebrows. When Kagome's expression continued to be blank, Kireina Koe sighed.

"Just forget I said anything." She smiled.

A few nights later, they were settling down. Miroku and Sango were sleeping a little closer than usual. Kagome tried to not me offended when Shippo declined her offer to share her sleeping bag. He ran off near Kirara. Inuyasha sat at the base of a tree.

Kireina Koe just stood and walked off. She had been leaving every night in a bad mood, but she'd always be there in the morning. No one knew where she'd go, but no on wanted to asked her. Except for Kagome, that is.

"Kireina, we have you been going at night, if I may ask?"she asked once when everyone was eating their dinner around the fire/

"Kagome, feel free to ask me anything, but don't expect answer." with those last icy words, the demon priestess stood up, and left the campsite for the night, earlier than usual.

Inuyasha smelt salt water. His eyes shot straight towards Kagome, only to see that she wasn't the on crying. He stared at Kireina Koe's retreating figure.

"Has anyone noticed that she's been acting weird lately?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, I have." Morgan le Fae whispered, "It may be just as I feared."

"What would that be." Sesshomaru asked.

"Naraku's spirit has been brought back, Kireina is fighting against the urge to serve him and do his bidding. She's probably strengthening her soul with spells." Morgan lied easily.

* * *

Author's Note: Whose heard of cafepress? Well, yours truly is opening up a shop, and I'll be selling t-shirts with anime-ish things on it. When I get the store all set up, I'll give you a link to it. I hope that you'll like it, and shop at 'Kireina Koe's Anime Express'!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: **_

You know that feeling when you become the thing you hate most? I haven't updated for over 5 months. I. Am. Scum. Please forgive me and continue reading. No excuses this time. Pinky swear.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** _While I was gone, I gained custody of Inuyasha, so by law he is mine... I LIED! I still don't own him.

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Naraku's spirit has been brought back, Kireina is fighting against the urge to serve him and do his bidding. She's probably strengthening her soul with spells." Morgan lied easily.

_***Back to the story... FINALLY!***_

* * *

"We need to go back to the village." Kagome said out loud while packing up camp a few mornings after.

"What the hell, Kagome? Your stupid tests can wait a little longer! We need to get to this river before anyone else does." Inuyasha yelled.

"No you idiot! We almost died during the last battle! I need to get proper training from Kaede. I KNOW ALMOST NOTHING ABOUT BEING A MIKO!"

"If you two are finished screaming, I think I can help." Kireina stood up from her place on the ground, a little pissed about being woken up, "back when I was human, my aunt taught me how to be a priestess before Naraku slaughtered everyone. I completed my training. I was going to teach Rin, considering that she is a miko as well. Now, shut your goddamn mouths and let me get at least 15 more minutes of sleep!" With that she lied back down. Everyone was silent for the next twenty minutes.

"Alright wake the hell up, bitch!" Morgan le Fae slapped the other wolf. Kireina responded by cutting the other one's cheek in her half asleep daze before waking up. "Dammit!" it healed within seconds.

"Rin, Kagome. Come with me." The dark wolf growled.

"But, we have to go!" Kagome tried to protest, but she knew better. She went into the forest with her two friends. Kireina gestured for them to kneel on the ground.

"First. Close your eyes. I want you both to envision your miko powers. Find it and its color. Let it surround you and fill you up inside. This is your life line. It will keep you warm on cold nights, it will help you to heal the sick. This is your strength. Feel it. Use this energy to engulf others into it. To heal, or to destroy that is your choice. That is mainly all you need to be taught, just practice makes perfect." She instructed two girls in front of her. Kagome found it easily, "Now, extend it from your heart to the tips of your fingers and toes." Kagome was again shocked at how easy it came to her, "Now push it away from yourself. Let your power surround you." Kagome struggled a little but not so much. "Rin, go back to camp, you are still too young and weak for this part. Tell everyone we will be back within an hour." Kireina sounded a little remorseful. Kagome heard the girl scamper off. "You can open your eyes Kagome, and stand up." Kagome did as she was told.

Kireina walked toward a river, and the young girl followed. "You know, Kagome, all people do things that they are not proud of. I am no exception." She touched her hand to her heart. "I am still ashamed that I could work for a monster like Naraku."

"You had no choice. He would kill you if you didn't." Kagome touched the girl's next to her shoulder.

"I was a coward. I still am." She looked down, Kagome sensed an evil aura suddenly appear, "I am so sorry, Kagome." Kireina looked the scared girl. Her demonic eyes were pure black.

"What do you mean?" Kagome was about to ask, but the demon grabbed the girl and threw her in the river, she jumped in after her.

Kireina held Kagome under the water. Intent on drowning the girl. Tears ran away from her midnight eyes, "I am so sorry Kagome." When the girl stopped struggling and stopped breathing, dragged the girl's body back on land. "Are you happy now!" She screamed to no one. She fell to her knees, "Are you happy?" she sobbed. "What have I done?" she cried over her friend's almost dead body. Her heart was slowing down. "I am so sorry." Kireina cut her arms, disgusted by the blood that ran through her veins allowing her to live. The wounds continued to heal. No matter how many times she cut herself open.

'_What am I?' _the last shred of humanity ask herself, _**'You are an all-powerful demon priestess. Enjoy it while you can." **_The tainted evil responded, _**'Now, serve him.' **_ It whispered. She stood up and ran off toward the place that disgusted and called to her.

* * *

_**A FEW MOMENTS LATER…. **_

"Kagome? It's been an hour, we need to leave." Inuyasha came to the clearing and the river.

_Death. Blood. Remorse. Shame. Insanity._

He smelt it around him. It plagued his nose.

_Kagome. _

"Dear Kami, no!" he whispered to himself. As he ran to the girl's corpse. "Not again Kagome! Don't do this to me again!" the hanyou cried over the girl. Suddenly and dark creature appeared before him. This was the small creature that had followed him his whole life.

"Are you Death?" InuYasha growled low in his chest.

_'Yes Inuyasha.' _It nodded as the words entered the man's head.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Hey. Sooo, cliffhangers, am I right? I will update again by the end of the week, if not today. I am excited about writing and I know what I am doing and the writer's block is ALL GONE! Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: **_I am back! Just as I promised! I hope to finish the trilogy by the end of summer vacation. This part story is coming to a close. Four to six more chapters, tops. It makes me both happy and sad to end this story. I am sorry that I lost so many of my original viewers because I did not update for so long. I hope that one day they will find this story again and finish it. I am sorry. I am glad, however that something I dreamed up almost two years ago could be loved and adored this much. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**_**:**_ InuYasha is not mine! Not matter how many stars I wish upon, how much money I throw down a well, no matter how may letters I write to Santa, no one has brought me my hanyou in a pretty red bow! *sigh*

* * *

_**Last Time: **_

"Kagome? It's been an hour, we need to leave." Inuyasha came to the clearing and the river.

Death. Blood. Remorse. Shame. Insanity.

He smelt it around him. It plagued his nose.

Kagome.

"Dear Kami, no!" he whispered to himself. As he ran to the girl's corpse. "Not again Kagome! Don't do this to me again!" the hanyou cried over the girl. Suddenly and dark creature appeared before him. This was the same creature that had followed him his whole life.

"Are you Death?" InuYasha growled low in his chest.

'Yes Inuyasha.' It nodded as the words entered the man's head.

* * *

_**Back to the Story: **_

"You are not taking her away from me!" he growled to the thing before him.

'_There is nothing you can do. It is this girl's time. She has evaded me far too many times. Face it, you half-demon. You must let her come with me, so that her soul may be reborn.' _The words again floated into the young man's head.

"**NO!"** his eye bled red, "**THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY! SHE WILL NOT LEAVE ME!" ** purple stripes slashed onto his cheeks. _**"SHE IS MINE!" **_

'_Then why did you not tell her and mate with her?' _Death taunted the hanyou, '_If she was yours as you have claimed. Tell me why your heart reeks of dirt and ashes? Why is your soul already promised to someone that should not even be alive? How can she be __yours __while __you belong to another?__' _

"Because, I promised to protect someone, I failed and now she is back. Then I promised Kagome…."

'_And you have failed her as well.' _

Inuyasha growled, "Just, please. Let me save here. I will do anything." his sentence ended with a whimper. His anger turned to sadness.

'_Anything?' _

"Anything. She is the reason that I continue to live."

'_There is __ONE __way to save her.'_

"What is it?"

'_Do you vow to protect this girl for all your life. To love her? To tie your soul to her's? Allow her to become your mate?" _

"Yes." He recognized this ritual. The blessing for Inu-mating. By accepting, he would have to promise to mate Kagome and share his soul with her for the rest of their lives. It was basically the blessing a human male would get to marry the woman of his choosing.

'_You have one month. Before you run out of time, you must mate this girl and end your tie to the other one. She must die, and if you fail to complete this within a month, Kagome will wither and die. NO EXCEPTIONS! Do you fully agree to what lays before you?' _

"I will." The inu demon gravely swore.

'_She shall live, for now. Remember half-breed. One month.' _

"Thank you." He nodded his head in respect. Death stalked away slowly. "I love you Kagome." He kissed the girl in his arms as he heard a steady thump grown stronger. It was her heart. He continued to kiss his soon-to-be mate. "I love you." A hand shakily came up to his hair. And the cold lips turned warm and responded to his kiss happily.

"Inuyasha? How-?" Kagome whispered to him.

"I saved you, koi." He smirked down at her.

"Koi?" she asked him.

"I love you and that is why I could save you." He nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent. She smelled alive.

"What did you do?" Kagome coughed and sat up in Inuyasha's lap.

"Don't worry about it yet, love. Tell me what happened to you and made you die? Where is Kireina Koe?"

Kagome gasped and stood up, "Inuyasha, she tried to kill me!"

_***Flashback Begins* **_

_Kireina walked toward a river, and the young girl followed. "You know, Kagome, all people do things that they are not proud of. I am no exception." She touched her hand to her heart. "I am still ashamed that I could work for a monster like Naraku."_

_"You had no choice. He would kill you if you didn't." Kagome touched the girl's next to her shoulder._

_"I was a coward. I still am." She looked down, Kagome sensed an evil aura suddenly appear, "I am so sorry, Kagome." Kireina looked the scared girl. Her demonic eyes were pure black._

_"What do you mean?" Kagome was about to ask, but the demon grabbed the girl and threw her in the river, she jumped in after her. _

_***End Flachback***_

"Oh my god! She tried to drown me!" Kagome was so lost. One of her best friends had tried to kill her, _'Why?' _she thought.

"We never should have trusted her. When I find her, I will kill her." Inuyasha stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"But, she wouldn't do it herself. I don't understand! Where is she?" Kagome cried onto Inuyasha hatori.

"Her scent is fading, it seems as though she left a while ago." He rubbed her back soothingly. Kagome stopped crying and reached up to kiss her protector. He carefully kissed her back, as if he was afraid of breaking her.

"I love you, Inuyasha." She whispered.

"I know, mate." He smiled down at her, "I love you too."

* * *

_**A/N: I **__**will give you a gift of a double chapter, because I am sorry for not updating sooner.**_

* * *

Inuyasha carried Kagome bridal style as he ran back to the camp.

"Where's Kireina Koe?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha growled at just hearing her name.

"We don't know. She tried to drown me and ran away."

"What!" Sango screamed.

"Morgan, pack up and get the hell out of here. You are no longer welcome." Inuyasha growled again.

"Inuyasha! You can't judge Morgan on what Kire-" Kagome tried to say.

"No. He is right. I am a stranger and I can't be trusted. I wish you all well and I bid you a goodbye." She stood to leave when,

"Two jewel shards approaching quickly." Miroku sighed.

"Kouga." Inuyasha growled.

The dust cloud ran right into Morgan, pushing her to the ground.

"Hello Mutt!" Koga proudly called. Or at least he would have. Had Morgan not had her hand wrapped around his throat.

"Apologize for knocking me down." She hissed.

"WHAT!" the alpha wolf was incredulous.

"If you want to live, do as I say." She released him again.

"No way in hell." Kouga screamed full of pride.

"Fine then flea-bag!" the dragon growled as she crouched down into a fighting stance. All the rest of the gang could see was a whirl wind of dust moving back and forth, but it didn't take an idiot to know that inside, were two demons, fighting. The dust went down, and Morgan le Fae had a sword pointed at Kouga's throat.

"Apologize or I'll slit your throat."

"Fine. I apologize." he muttered.

"Good enough." she turned away from the group and began her long journey. She left them, forever.

"Who the hell was that." Koga asked.

"No one." Inuyasha was tense.  
"Kagome, I am sorry, but I have to go after her. I no longer have any intentions on mating you anymore." Koga ran off after Morgan's retreating figure.

"That takes care of one problem." Kagome chuckled sadly, "Only a hundred and one to go."

"We'll be fine." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_That concludes chapter ten! I hope you loved it. A little more fluff, but next chapter we will get back to the adventure. Thanks again.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I want to say that I'm sorry for not being here for a few weeks. School is almost over, so soon you will get my undivided attention again! YAY! Well, here is Chapter 11!

* * *

*Last Time*

"Who the hell was that." Koga asked.

"No one." Inuyasha was tense.

"Kagome, I am sorry, but something is telling me that she is the one for me. I no longer have any intentions on mating you anymore." Koga ran off after Morgan's retreating figure.

"That takes care of one problem." Kagome chuckled sadly, "Only a hundred and one to go."

"We'll be fine." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

*Chapter 11*

"You didn't have to throw Morgan le Fae out." Kagome said to Inuyasha while she rode on his back towards the Heiwa River. The trip was taking longer than expected. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin were flying overhead on Kirara's back.

"I had to. We couldn't trust her. They both could have been working for Naraku to kill you." He explained to her.

"I still think that something isn't right here." Kagome muttered to herself, not caring if her inu mate-to-be had heard her. "How much longer?" she asked.

"We should be there in about an hour." There was a pause. "Why did we get stuck with my brother's brat?"

"Inuyasha! Rin is sweet, and Sesshomaru is probably there already." She replied slapping his shoulder, "Besides, Kirein-" she stopped herself.

'_Where is she? Why did she do that?' _she silently wondered.

"Relax. You don't have to worry about it. I won't let her hurt you. Ever again." Inuyasha growled deep in his chest.

* * *

_***An Hour Later***_

"It took you long enough, half breed." Sesshomaru venomously stated with his back turned to the approaching group.

"Shut up, you jackass." Kagome growled out. Inuyasha tensed.

"The miko thinks that she can talk to this Sesshomaru like that?" the dog demon did something that terrified everyone around him. Human and demon alike.

He laughed.

"You proved me wrong miko. You are strong enough to mate my brother. You have my blessing. Where is Kireina Koe?" he asked when he saw Rin without supervision.

"_**Right here!" **_an inhuman voice screeched across the river.

"That can't be her, can it?" Sango whispered to Miroku, It was. Her eyes were fully black and her claws were extended even longer. Her hair was disheveled and matted with blood.

"Lady Kireina Koe?" Rin stepped forward only to be pulled back by Shippo. "What happened to her?" the young girl kept asking. The wolf growled and dived into the river.

"I'm jumping in." Kagome took off her backpack and shoes. Right before she was about to jump in, Inuyasha grabbed her.

"Hell no. I'm jumping in, and you will but a barrier around me."

"How do you know I can do that?" Kagome cried after him.

"I trust you." With that, he jumped in. Kagome sat crossed-legged next to the river. She focused on Inuyasha's aura. She did as Kireina Koe instructed her. She mentally created the barrier around Inuyasha. The deeper she felt him go, the harder it got for her to keep the barrier.

* * *

*At the bottom of the Hewia river…*

Inuyasha could feel the barrier fading. _'I got to hurry up.' _Inuyasha swam even faster, until he got to an underwater cave. He walked on the floor of the cave. _'Where is she?'_ Right in front of him was the Jewel of Lost Lives. It was blue and only a little bigger than the Shikon jewel. As he was about to reach for it, he was tackled from behind.

He looked up to see black eyes. "Kireina!" he growled. When his demon demanded to take over, he didn't fight it.

"_**YOU! YOU TRIED TO KILL MATE!" **_His crimson eyes bleed.

"_**Yep. Now stand back or I will kill you." **_She roared at him.

"_**Doubt it!" **_he lunged at her. Two unsealed demons fought. Kirenina used her claws and teeth, and Inuyasha of course used Tetsusaiga. Kireinagot a few good hits, but Inuyasha looked as though he would win it.

Inuyasha had Kireina pinned to the ground with his claws at her throat, ready to slash her throat, and then-

"Hello Inuyasha." A voice said from behind him. He turned around.

"Kikyo?" his red eyes dissolving into their normal amber.

"Yes, my love." She answered as she loaded her bow.

It all went black for Inuyasha.

* * *

Author's Note: CLIFF HANGER! *evil laugh* I promised more adventure, and now you are getting it! I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! I shall post again by... next weekend at the latest! Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N! Summer is finally here ladies and gentlemen! No more school thankfully and I graduated! Woohoo! So now I can devote more time to my lovely fan fiction.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. Never has been, most likely never will be, but I still gotta hope.

* * *

*Last Time*

"Hello Inuyasha." A voice said from behind him. He turned around.

"Kikyo?" his red eyes dissolving into their normal amber.

"Yes, my love." She answered as she loaded her bow.

It all went black for Inuyasha.

* * *

*Back Above the River*

"Inuyasha has been down there an awful long time. " Miroku observed awhile after Kagome felt that he didn't need her protection anymore.

Suddenly, Kireina Koe sprung up from the river and took off running.

"Kireina! Wait!" Kagome cried. The demon turned to growled. She transformed herself into her wolven form and ran away.

Soon after her, Kikyo got out as well. "Burn in hell!" Kagome yelled as she shot an arrow at the undead priestess. Kikyo just dodged the arrow and kept running after the wolf. Kagome kept firing arrows, even though it was no use. "Dammit! Son of a bitch!" the young miko screamed at the sky, before falling to her knees.

"It's alright, Kagome. We will get them later. We have to wait for Inuyasha." Sango leaned down and hugged her best friend from behind.

"He's not coming back." Kagome replied in a dead tone, "I can feel it. She did something to him."

"I'm sure that-" Miroku was interrupted.

"If I don't make it back up, take care of Shippo." She gestured to the young fox napping. Kagome took a deep breath and jumped in.

"Kagome!" Sango ran to try and catch her friend, but it was too late.

* * *

Kagome raised the spiritual shield around herself, which somehow allowed her to breath.

'_If only we knew that this could work before Inuyasha jumped in.' _she thought to herself.

She lower and lower, searching for the cave. She felt the purified water helping her barrier, making it stronger. The cave was in front of her after what seemed like hours. She swam into it.

"Inuyasha?" she called. _'Please still be alive.' _She begged internally as she walked further into the cave. She looked all around, only to find nothing, but a flash of silver, "Inuyasha!" she screamed as she ran to it. She found her hanyou love with an arrow through his back and claw marks all over his body. He was bleeding a lot more than usual. She pulled the arrow out of her lover's back and turned him over. She heard a groan.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" She asked as he opened his eyes.

"I've been better." He half chuckled, half winced.

"Shh. You're gonna be fine. I'll get us out of here. I promise." Kagome kissed his lips.

'_How ironic.' _ The man thought to himself.

"Wait, Kagome, I want to ask you something." He coughed.

"It can wait. Trust me." Kagome placed her hands over his wound. Her spiritual began to flow through her veins, the same warmth left her body towards Inuyasha's.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha yelped and Kagome instantly pulled away.

"What's wrong," The frightened miko looked down at the man in her lap, "what happened?"

"Did you just try to purify me?" Inuyasha's face was full of hurt and betrayal.

"Of course not," Kagome half shrieked and looked at her hands and tears began to form in her eyes, "I tried to heal you." A tear fell from her eye.

"Mate, please don't cry," the hanyou tried to calm the girl down, "I'm fine, see?" he took her hand and place it over his still beating heart (#). Kagome swallowed the rest of her tears, and allowed his other hand to caress her tear stricken cheek, "That's better." He smiled weakly. Kagome looked away from him.

"It was probably your demon. When I used my miko powers to heal you, your demon must have rejected it. Kami, I'm an idiot." She whispered to herself, not meaning for Inuyasha to hear. The hand that caressed her moments before, gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him again.

"You are not an idiot, and I will be damned if I hear anyone, including you, speak like that again, am I clear?" he solemnly looked into her eyes. She nodded. "Good. It will be a few days before I can swim back up, I want you to go with the rest of the group and-"

"There is no way in hell I am leaving you now, and like this." Kagome almost growled, "I am staying right here. With you." The fire and determination in her eyes let Inuyasha know, that he would not win this fight.

* * *

*Back Above The River*

"How long has Kagome been down there?" Shippo asked after he woke up from his nap.

"A little over an hour." The demon slayer tried to comfort the kit. The sunset behind them.

"There's no moon tonight." The monk stated.

"Meaning?" Sesshomaru carelessly inquired.

"It means, your brother is human tonight." Miroku informed.

"He is even more of a disgrace than I thought." Sesshomaru stood up and began to walk away with Rin and Jaken in tow.

"Where are you going?" Sango called after them.

"It has occurred to me, that I do not have to be here any longer. The wolf bitch has left and she is no longer here to insert herself into my responsibilities." The dog demon sauntered off.

"Well, that just leaves us." Shippo said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes, it does Shippo, yes it does."

* * *

*Back Below The River*

The silver haired man winced in pain as he felt his inner demon slip away.

"Kagome, I'm turning into a human." Inuyasha groaned.

"It must be the new moon." She stroked his blackening hair.

"Maybe you can heal me." Inuyasha thought put loud.

"But we don't know what would happen."

"I want you to do it anyway," his eyes melted way, and two human ears began to grow, "if I stay like this," his breath quickened into pants, "my demon can't cure me, and my human body won't survive these wounds for too much longer." His eyes screwed shut because the pain he felt intensified.

"But-" Kagome panicked. She didn't want to risk losing Inuyasha, then again, she didn't want to hurt him or worse.

"Kagome," he panted again, "NOW!" his heart beat was slowing and he closed his eyes. Unconsciousness overtook him.

Kagome placed both her hands on his chest and focused her spiritual energy on his wounds. The powers worked to heal him. His gashes were slowly closing. Kagome continued to push her powers away from her and into the man that she loved, even when she was light headed. She pushed on until, she felt his heart beat quickened.

Kagome opened her eyes and placed her head on Inuyasha's chest. _Thump thu-thu-thu thump._ She sat up. His heart was returning to normal. Suddenly, Kagome felt exhausted, using that much of her powers at once must have taken a lot out of her, because soon she collapsed back down onto her love's chest.

* * *

Author's Note: Just curious, did anyone notice that at the "(#)", I basically repeated a line from my story "Night Fright"? I didn't notice I did it until I was almost done with this, and I decided, 'That's kinda cute I'll keep it.' Since that was the first story I ever posted. So I hope you enjoyed this, and I will be back with another chapter tomorrow. I am now off to bed. Thank you and good night.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: TOMORROW IS MY TWO YEAR FANFIC-AVERSARY! FOR TWO YEARS I HAVE BEEN WRITING FAN FICTION! I hope that I finish this story by the end of this week. Two stories completed in two years. I would be happy. Thanks to everyone who has been here for me, consistently read and reviewing and following and favoriting my stories. Theese past two years have been a dream. Thank you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_D__ICLAIMER:_ I do not own Inuyasha... maybe one of my lovely readers will give him to me as gift? Just hoping!

* * *

*_**Last Time***_

_Kagome opened her eyes and placed her head on Inuyasha's chest. Thump thu-thu-thu thump. She sat up. His heart was returning to normal. Suddenly, Kagome felt exhausted, using that much of her powers at once must have taken a lot out of her, because soon she collapsed back down onto her love's chest._

* * *

_***Back To The Story* **_

Kagome awoke in the dark cave. She attempted to sit up, but found two strong arms around her.

'_Inuyasha," _She smiled to herself, as she settled back into his arms, '_Wait, where are we? What happened?' _Slowly the events of the past night returned to her, _'Right, we're in the cave under the purified river, and I had to heal Inuyasha.' _She looked down at the arm around her waist. She reached for his hand, only to find that they were not clawed.

"Inuyasha, wake up." She turned in his arms to find that his hair was still black, he just groaned in response. "Inuyasha, you're still human."

That seemed to wake him up.

"What!" he sat up and looked at his hands, _'Human.'_

He checked his ears, _'Human.'_

He grabbed some of his hair,_ 'Human.' _

"It must still be dark out, maybe the sun hasn't risen yet." Kagome tried to reason. Inuyasha stood up and jumped back down into the river. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him.

Inuyasha came back a few moments later, "The sun's shining through the water, and I'm human. How?"

"Maybe when I healed you, some of the purified energy is keeping your demon from coming back!" Kagome was terrified now. She didn't know how long it would take for her miko powers to leave his body or if they ever would. For all they knew, he could be a human for the rest of their lives. She knew that she would love him anyway, but could he forgive her for doing this to him?

Inuyasha could smell the anxiety rolling off her, "Relax Kagome. Everything will be fine. We don't know how long this will last. Maybe I just need to get away from this river. We don't know." Kagome stood up from where she sat. Her apologetic eyes shining as she walked over and hugged him.

"We should go back up. Miroku might know something about this."

* * *

_***Above The River* **_

"They were gone all night, and Inuyasha was human." Miroku observed.

"They have to be fine. They have to be." Shippo pouted.

"I'm sure that Kagome wanted to wait for him to regain his strength." Sango comforted the fox again. The words were empty. The demon slayer had the same fears that Shippo had. All of them were worried for their friends. Kirara meowed and pointed back towards the river. Everyone looked on and black hair reached the surface.

Kagome and a human Inuyasha came out.

"KAGOME!" Shippo ran to the girl and embraced her, " Why is Inuyasha still human?" cocked his head to the side.

"We think that when she healed me as a human, her spiritual powers are keeping my demon away until it's out of my system." Inuyasha explained to everyone, not just the kit.

"We were hoping you knew something about this." Kagome looked at Miroku.

"All I do know is that this is not permanent," The monk rubbed his chin. The pair sat down with the rest of the group. Miroku stood and walked over to observe his now human, "You should be a demon again when the sun sets today. Which is in a few hours? According to Lady Kagome's 'watch' it is 3:50."

"You two overslept." Sango gave Kagome suggestive look.

'_Damn, Miroku must be rubbing off on her.' _Kagome internally cursed.

"Well at least you won't be a human forever. " Kagome smiled, "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"He left." Shippo stated, kind of sadly.

"Let's get going. We need to catch up with Kikyo and Kireina."

"But you're still human." Sango whispered.

"So? I can still walk. Kagome, do you think you can fell Kireina's demonic aura?"

"Barely. They are that way." She pointed to the west.

"Alright." Let's go then." Inuyasha started walking. The rest of the group looked at each other, shrugged and followed behind him.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry that this is so short. I woke up at 3:30 and I was sick as hell. I will post a little more, hopefully tomorrow (my anniversary :D) if not, I will later this week.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Here it is! The final chapter! After over a year I am finally done. I am glad.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha. After a whooping two books, many one shots, I still do not own myself an Inuyasha. Sorry people. I have failed. I don't even own a DVD set past season one.

* * *

The Inu-group walked all day. They were following Kireina Koe's demonic aura.

"Wait! I feel something!" Kagome gasped, "They've stopped." She used her spiritual powers to see what they were planning, "Naraku's ghost is there, and he's directing Kanna and Kireina Koe."

"We have to stop them." Sango stated.

"How? Inuyasha is still human!" Miroku asked.

"To hell with that! We are going now!" Inuyasha demanded and stormed forward.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome called after him, "They're that way." She pointed to her right. Inuyasha looked embarrassed, and started off in that direction. Miroku had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

The sky began to change from its clear blue color, to orange and red. Signaling that the sun would be setting and the moon would begin its climb to her throne to watch after her domain. Inuyasha could feel the same twinge that he would have the day after the new moon. His demon was returning.

The group stopped and watched the sight that lay before them.

Kanna was writing in the dirt around the Jewel of Lost Lives

.

They were too late.

He was back from the dead. Naraku looked straight at them.

"Kill them." He smirked evilly.

Kireina Koe pounced Inuyasha, "I haven't killed you yet! Why won't you die?" she growled.

Shippo shot a fox fire at Kanna, who just dodged it.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome ran at Naraku, but they were entrapped in a circle of fire, and hundreds of minor demons were attacking them from above.

Kagome to see nothing but fire and blackness. She fired purified arrow after purified arrow in the air, to no avail.

The fired died down, but the demons kept the group occupied.

Kireina Koe was pinned to the ground. With Tetsusaiga inching towards her neck. Her fingers started bleeding, from pushing the blade away. She turned her head to the side.

Kikyo appeared out of the shadows of the dark forest. She raised her bow. Her target being Kagome's heart.

Kireina Koe pulled her knees to her stomach, and kicked Inuyasha off her. She sprung up. Instead of going straight to attack the surprised hanyou, she leaped into the air, and landed in front of Kagome. Inuyasha tensed, preparing to pounce. The wolf reached out her hand, and caught the arrow that would have killed Kagome. Kireina Koe snapped it.

"You just saved me." Kagome gasped.

"I guess I did." The demon said, Kagome looked at her face. Her eyes were changing. They were no longer black, now they were gray again.

"_**KIREINA KOE!"**_ Naraku's voice rang throughout the clearing. The lesser demons all disappeared, "You have betrayed me yet again. No matter. I have Kanna and Kikyo. I can find another demon to do my bidding. I have no use for you." The evil one backhanded the brunette demon, knocking her to the ground. Kagome ran to the girl's side. "As for the rest of you, prepare yourselves. I am raising my army. You will never stop me." Kanna and Kikkyo stood beside him.

The trio was gone within a blink of an eye.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked the girl upon seeing her lip.

"I will be, now that I'm free." She smiled.

"So does this mean you are on our side now?" Shippo asked.

"If you'll have me." The two full demons looked around the group.

"Of course we will have you." Kagome hugged the bleeding girl.

"Let's go back to Kaede's and regroup." Sango held her injured arm. Everyone started to walked over to Kirara. Kireina Koe followed until Inuyasha stopped her.

"I still don't trust you. The second I even think that you are a threat, I _**will**_ kill you. Do you get that?" he gripped her arm.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled devilishly at him.

The Inu-group began their journey back to Kaede's and thought heavily about the war that lay before them.

* * *

Freaking Final Author's Note, Baby: I am taking a break from Inuyasha fan fics for a while. I want to try writing other animes. I am not saying that I will never write Inuyasha again, just that, I've lost the passion for it. That is why it took me so long to finish this story. I lost my enthusiasm. Thanks for two wonderful years, Inuyasha fandom. Bye for now.


End file.
